User talk:70.72.86.55
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Chakotay" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Archduk3 (Talk) 2010-11-27T04:46:02 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Chaotay's rank Please stop changing the rank to lieutenant commander, it is incorrect and there has been extensive discussion on that on the talk page of the article. – Distantlycharmed 05:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Reread the above message. I would also suggest reviewing the talk page so you understand why the rank is the way it is. If you truly wish to reopen the discussion, post on the talk page, do not keep changing the article without discussion.--31dot 19:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::At least spell the character's name properly if you want to try for accuracy. I read the discussion page and it seems to me the fact neither side is in agreement suggests the only logical course of action is to take account of the facts: season one through seven he wore a provisional rank pin indicating Lieutenant Commander. He was referred to as Commander and that is colloquially acceptable. The only reason his rank is being changed to the inaccurate rank of Commander tells me the facts are being ignored--I'm impressed you're standing guard making incorrect adjustments each time the proper title is stated. To summarize the talk page for you since it appears as if it has been quite unclear: Chakotay was never referred to as Lt. Commander, but as Commander on screen in all seven seasons. Tuvok and Paris had inconsistent rank insignia so that does not tell us anything. The credits also list him as Commander Chakotay. The length and depth of the discussion should tell you that the facts were/are not just being ignored but that they have been thoroughly discussed with the decision to give weight to the obvious pieces of evidence regarding his rank. – Distantlycharmed 05:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Chakotay's rank AGAIN Please STOP changing the rank back to lieutenant commander. This has been going on half a dozen times with you now: sneaking in and changing his rank, thinking it will somehow go unnoticed. The issue has been explained to you and it has been extensively discussed. He is not a Lt. Commander, he was never called that and the on-screen credits also call him commander only. Coming here and repeatedly vandalizing the article to change it to what you think it should be and ignoring what the community is telling you is disruptive and not helping your cause. – Distantlycharmed 00:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. As said to you above, comment on the talk page and present your arguments there if you truly wish to reopen the issue. Changing it to what you want without discussion or community consensus will simply result in it being changed back and forth in an edit war, which will not be tolerated.--31dot 00:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::For continuing to ignore these messages, I have blocked you for 3 days. If you continue to edit war when you return, you will be blocked for longer.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC)